


Verloren

by Colaris



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 06:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16213166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colaris/pseuds/Colaris
Summary: James Gordon besucht Scarecrow auf der Krankenstation. Spielt nach Arkham Knight.





	Verloren

James Gordon trat vor das große Krankenhaus, sah hinauf zuden roten Buchstaben. Der Letzte von ihnen hing schief. Es gab noch so viel zu tun seit den Geschehnissen vor einem Monat. Ein ganzer Monat ohne Batman. Der Commissioner rieb sich über den länger gewordenen Bart und betrat das Gebäude. In der Eingangshalle saß eine junge Frau an der Information, sichtlich beschäftigt. James lehnte sich leicht an den Empfang und wartete in Ruhe ab. Heute war er nicht in Eile. Die Krankenschwester legte den Hörer auf die Gabel, sah dann mit einem gehetzt wirkenden Lächeln zu Gordon. „Wie kann ich helfen, Commissioner?“, fragte sie höflich. Der ältere Mann erwiderte das Lächeln, sagte dann besonnen: „Ich möchte zu Jonathan Crane.“ Die Angesprochene schluckte einmal laut, drehte sich dann mit einer Entschuldigung um zum Telefon. Sie drückte schnell eine Reihe von Tasten und hielt den Hörer erneut an ihr Ohr. Am anderen Ende schien jemand abgenommen zu haben. Sie flüsterte fast schon in die Sprechmuschel: „Ja, der Commissioner ist hier. Er möchte ihn sehen. Geht das?“ Die Krankenschwester nickte einige Male, legte dann auf. Sie drehte sich zurück zu Gordon und deutete auf den Fahrstuhl, fügte aufgeregt hinzu: „Sie müssen in den achten Stock. Da befindet sich unsere überwachte Quarantänestation.“ Der Mann am Tresen dankte ihr und wandte sich zum Gehen. Plötzlich erklang erneut die Stimme der jungen Frau. Sie murmelte leise: „Sind Sie sich ganz sicher, dass Sie ihn wirklich sehen wollen, Commissioner? Nach allem was er Ihnen angetan hat?“ Der Weißhaarige verweilte kurz an Ort und Stelle, erwiderte dann beruhigend: „Wir haben ihn festgenommen und ich muss sicher gehen, dass er ausbruchssicher verwahrt wird bis zu seinem Prozess.“ Ohne weitere Worte stieg Gordon in den Fahrstuhl, presste den Knopf für die achte Etage. Eine leise Melodie spielte im Aufzug, lockerte die ernste Situation etwas auf. Der Commissioner beobachtete die Tafel mit den Nummern, welche sich langsam hoch zählten. Endlich erklang das befreiende Läuten und die Metalltür öffnete sich mit leisem Zischen. Zum Vorschein kam eine weitere Rezeption. Auch an dieser saß eine junge Frau, die allerdings deutlich entspannter wirkte als die Frau in der Eingangshalle. Sie sah von ihrem Computer auf und lächelte herzlichst. Wie lange arbeitete diese Krankenschwester schon hier? Gordon vermochte es nicht zu sagen. Zumindest solange, wie er bei der GCPD war. Er grüßte sie freundlich und sprach an sie gewandt: „Ich möchte zu Jonathan Crane. Ist das zur Zeit möglich?“ Die Angesprochene tippte kurz etwas in ihren PC, wandte sich dann wieder zum an den Commissioner: „Prinzipiell ist das natürlich möglich, aber Sie werden nicht viel aus ihm herausbekommen. Sein Zustand hat sich nicht gebessert.“

Der Polizeibeamte seufzte leise. Was auch immer Scarecrow in der Nacht der Nächte getan hatte – der Teufel verdiente nicht ein solches Ende. Er wischte diesen Gedanken beiseite und erwiderte besonnen: „Ich möchte mich zumindest einmal selbst über seinen Zustand informieren. Vielleicht bekomme ich ja ein Wort aus ihm heraus.“ Die junge Frau runzelte die Stirn. Schließlich suchte sie das Klemmbrett mit der Anmeldung und reichte es dem Besucher. Dieser nahm es dankend an, setzte sich an die Seite auf einen der drei Stühle. Das Formular war schnell ausgefüllt. Er kehrte zurück zum Tresen und reichte der Schwester das Papier. Sie nickte ihm einmal kurz zu, drückte dann den Knopf für die schweren Flügeltüren. „Es ist das letzte Zimmer auf der rechten Seite. Wenden Sie sich da bitte an einen Pfleger, der ihnen die Tür aufschließt“, erklärte die Dame Schwester und lächelte ein trauriges Lächeln. Die Türen schwangen auf und machten den Weg frei zur Quarantänestation. Der Weißhaarige bedankte sich noch einmal bevor er über die Schwelle trat. Hinter ihm schlossen sich die Türen wieder, hinterließen ihn im unechten Licht der Decke. Das matte Weiß wirkte unnatürlich und falsch. So wie die ganze Station. Jedes der Zimmer war von außen mehrfach abgeschlossen. Gemächlich schritt Gordon durch den Gang, sah immer mal wieder in die Räume hinein durch die kleinen Fenster an den Türen. Oftmals bewegte sich etwas in den vier Wänden dahinter. Verbrecher, die den Verstand verloren hatten und nach Arkham übergeben werden sollten – sobald die Anstalt wieder vollständig aufgebaut worden war. Solange verblieben die Schlimmsten von ihnen auf Station Acht. Eine laute Stimme links von ihm regte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf einen der Verrückten. Jervis Tetch. Dieser presste sein Gesicht förmlich an die Glasscheibe und hechelte stark, sprach dann laut: „Gordon! Holen Sie mich hier raus! Welch ein Graus. Ich gehöre nicht hier her. Ich muss doch Alice suchen gehen! Ich habe keine Zeit hier zu verrotten!“ Der Angesprochene steckte seine Hände in die Hosentasche und verzog keine Miene. Jervis gehörte zu den absolut verrücktesten Individuen aus Arkham. Seine Psychose war besonderer Art und Weise, kaum zu heilen oder zu behandeln. Für ihn war eine lebenslange Haftstrafe angedacht in einer psychiatrischen Anstalt. Genau das gleiche galt für den eigentlichen Grund seines Besuches. Er ignorierte die lauten Rufe des Hutmachers und trat weiter den langen Gang entlang. Unter anderem befanden sich auch der Riddler und Two-Face in den Einzelzellen. Diese gaben jedoch keinen Ton von sich. Bereits nach der Hälfte des Weges hörte Gordon ein markerschütterndes Schreien. Dieses ließ ihn erschaudern. Der Commissioner hielt bei dem Schwesternzimmer an und klopfte mit einem Lächeln an die Tür. Die beiden Pfleger setzten sich auf, entspannten sich dann aber wieder als sie den Polizisten entdeckten. Einer von ihnen nahm ein Weingummi aus einer Tüte und sprach an Gordon gewandt: „Hey Commissioner. Haben Sie sich mal wieder zu uns verirrt. Wie können wir helfen?“ Der ältere Mann ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu, griff dann in die Plastikverpackung. „Ich liebe die Roten“, kommentierte der Weißhaarige sein Verhalten und verspeiste genüsslich ein Stück.

Er kaute noch etwas auf dem Gummi herum bis er dem Pfleger antwortete: „Ich möchte heute Jonathan Crane besuchen. Könntet ihr mir aufmachen?“ Einer der Männer erhob sich, deutete Gordon an mitzukommen. Er ging voraus, fragte dann zögerlich: „Willst du da wirklich rein? Du hörst ja was hier los ist seit er eingeliefert wurde. Keine freie Minute ohne seine Schreie.“ Der Angesprochene zuckte leicht mit den Schultern, erwiderte dann ruhig: „Es ist mein Job nach dem Rechten zu schauen.“ Der Pfleger seufzte leise und nickte darauf, trat mit Gordon an die letzte Tür in dem Gang. Das kleine Fenster verriet die Position des Verrückten. Dieser lag auf ein Bett geschnallt in der Mitte des Raumes. Der Körper streckte sich in ungewöhnlichen Bewegungen, schien zerbersten zu wollen unter den Fesseln. Erneut erklang ein lauter Schrei aus seinem Zimmer. Der Commissioner wandte sich nach einigen Sekunden an den Pfleger: „Schließt du mir bitte auf? Ich komme schon klar mit ihm.“ Der Mann steckte den Schlüssel in das Schlüsselloch und drehte das Eisen zwei Mal herum. Ein lautes Knacken erklang und die Tür schwang auf. Der Weißhaarige dankte dem Pfleger, betrat dann den kleinen Raum. Hinter ihm schloss sich die Tür wieder, ließ ihn mit Scarecrow allein. Dieser lag an Händen und Füßen gefesselt auf dem Bett, drehte und wand sich in alle erdenklichen Richtungen. Seine Finger krallten sich förmlich in die Lederriemen, zogen an den Ketten, die daran befestigt waren. Sie hatten ihn so gut es ging ruhiggestellt. Über einem Tropf floss langsam eine klare Flüssigkeit in seinen Körper. Vermutlich ein weiterer Versuch ihn von seinem eigenen Angstserum zu heilen. Seit Batman verschwunden war, dauerte es sichtlich länger ein Mittel gegen sämtliche Gifte zu entwickeln. So probierten sie auch an Jonathan verschiedenste Medikamente aus – bisher ohne Erfolg. Gordon griff sich die Mappe an dem Bett, öffnete die Dokumentation. Er setzte sich an den kleinen Tisch im Inneren des Zimmers und begann zu lesen: „Der Patient bleibt ohne Regung auf Worte. Sobald er berührt wird verfällt er in einen krampfartigen Anfall. Das erschwert die Nahrungsaufnahme.“ Zwischen diese Zeilen war eine andere Schrift eingerückt. Diese bestätigte die Anwendung von Magensonden zur Ernährung von Jonathan. Gordon schob seine Brille ein Stück hinauf und las weiter: „Der Patient ist nicht ansprechbar, schreit aber, sobald der Tavor Level abfällt. Eine dauerhafte Lösung mit Beruhigungsmitteln ist nicht vorgesehen, aber wird zur Zeit als notwendig empfunden.“ Der Commissioner schloss die Akte und seufzte schwer. Ein klarer Fall von Wahnsinn. Dies dürfte den Verbrecher vor schlimmerer Bestrafung schützen. Ob es etwas bringen würde ihm davon zu berichten, dass ganze Bevölkerungsschichten in Gotham seinen Tod wollten?

Es war tatsächlich eine größer werdende Bewegung, die sein Ableben forderte. Insbesondere nach dem plötzlichen Tod von Batman. Noch immer konnte Gordon es nicht glauben. Bruce Wayne war all die Jahre Batman gewesen und er hatte es nicht bemerkt. Wie oft waren sie in vielen verschiedenen Situationen aufeinander getroffen. Ob als Batman oder Playboy. Ganz Gotham war schockiert gewesen über diese Enthüllung. Ein lautes Schreien regte die Aufmerksamkeit des Weißhaarigen auf den Körper vor ihm. Man hatte ihm die Maske abgenommen beziehungsweise abgenäht. Darunter war ein entstelltes Gesicht zu erkennen. Ihm fehlten die Lippen, genau wie seine Nase. Zusätzlich waren seine Wangen auf unbekannte Weise zerrissen worden. Alle Bemühungen zu erfahren woher seine Verletzungen stammten, waren bisher ins Leere gelaufen. Der einzige Zeuge lag nun vor ihm und schrie sich die Seele aus dem Leib. Besaß er überhaupt noch eine? Die Augen starrten leer und kalt an die Decke. Der ältere Mann wusste von der Blindheit des Anderen, doch es selbst zu sehen hatte etwas von Genugtuung. Ja, Gordon hasste diesen Mann. Für seinen Plan hatte er ein perfides Spiel mit ihm getrieben und fast Barbara umgebracht. Für diesen Verbrecher hegte er keinerlei Sympathien mehr. Selbst in diesem ramponierten Zustand fühlte der Weißhaarige kein Mitleid. Dieses Monster war Schuld am Tod vieler guter Leute. Erneut presste sich ein Schrei aus der Kehle Scarecrows. Scheinbar wirkte das Tavor nicht mehr oder sie hatten gerade erst den Tropf gewechselt. Gordon legte die Finger um das Bettgitter, sprach dann an Jonathan gewandt: „Freue dich einfach, dass du nicht weißt was hier vor sich geht. Das würde sogar dir Angst machen.“ Die letzten Worte hatte er geflüstert. Auf einmal starrten die grauen Augen in die des Commissioners, blieben lange Zeit auf dem Gesicht des Mannes stehen. Hatte er verstanden, was der Weißhaarige gesagt hatte? Die Fesseln raschelten wieder leise, als mit einem Mal klare Worte aus dem Mund des Monsters drangen: „Töte mich. Bitte.“ Der Angesprochene legte die Stirn in tiefe Falten. Plötzlich ergriff die kalte Hand Scarecrows das Handgelenk des Commissioners, hielt ihn fest. Die tiefe Stimme krächzte erneut: „Bitte, töte mich einfach. Mach diesem ganzen Albtraum ein Ende.“ Gordon schüttelte die Hand von seinem Handgelenk, trat einen Schritt zurück von dem Bett.

Er murmelte laut: „Du verdienst den Tot nicht, Jonathan. Nicht nachdem was du uns angetan hast.“ Der Mann auf dem Bett verweilte einen Augenblick ruhig, blinzelte dann und sah wieder an die Decke. Er keuchte leise: „Das ist dein gutes Recht mich zu hassen und mir alles erdenklich Schlechte zu wünschen. So sei es.“ Mit diesen Worten schlossen sich seine blinden Augen, blendeten alles in seiner Umgebung aus. Der Commissioner trat an die Tür, wandte sich noch einmal um zu Scarecrow: „Du wirst schuldig gesprochen und weggesperrt. Für immer.“ Jonathan lachte leise darauf, erwiderte dann besonnen: „Fair genug.“ Der Weißhaarige trat hinaus aus dem Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich zu. Sofort drang ein weiterer Schrei hinter ihm aus dem Raum. An dem Schwesternzimmer angekommen sagte er kurz Bescheid, ging dann zielsicher auf die Stationstür zu. Diese öffnete sich wieder mit leisem Knarzen und öffnete den Weg hinaus aus dieser Scheinwelt. Der Commissioner atmete erleichtert aus und bedankte sich nochmal bei der Krankenschwester. Im Fahrstuhl fuhr er hinab, dachte einen Augenblick über das Gespräch mit Scarecrow nach. Nun war er nicht mehr als ein kranker Mann, welcher langsam über die Jahre in einer Psychiatrie altern würde. Weggesperrt von allem Lebendigen. „Du verdienst dieses Schicksal“, flüsterte Gordon in den Aufzug. Diese Worte gingen in dem fröhlichen Lied unter. Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte die Lippen des Mannes, als die Tür sich vor ihm öffnete und wunderschönes Sonnenlicht den kleinen Raum förmlich flutete. Es würde alles besser werden in Gotham.


End file.
